List of Seiya Ω: Dawn of End characters
List of characters for Dawn of End, a fanfiction based on Saint Seiya Omega. Majority of the canon characters are present and their activity exclusive in the fanfic is described. There are also relations to Saint Seiya's Hades Chapter. Information on their techniques are here Bronze Saints ;Pegasus Kouga :Moves: Pegasus Ryuseiken, Pegasus Suiseiken, Pegasus Rolling Crush :(天馬座の光牙; Kōga de Pegaso) The successor of Pegasus Bronze cloth after Seiya. He has an unyielding spirit and is straightforward, also has a soft side for Saori (Athena).性格は負けん気が強く、仲間から呆れられる程一直線だが、沙織に花を贈ったりと思いやりのある一面も。（声：緑川光/Midorikawa Hikaru）. His catchphrase is "Rise, My Cosmo!" (輝け！ オレの小宇宙; kagayake! ore no cosmo). Kouga traveled with Eden after the battle with Saturn, but inevitably had to return to Sanctuary where he witnessed Shaina being attacked and battles Menkar, Bayer, and Miguel. ;Orion Eden :Moves: Tonitrui Saltan, Tonitrui Fera Cælos, Hillia Mastia, Orion's Extermination :(オリオン座のエデン; Edén de Orión) The son of the God, Mars and the Orion Saint, coming to the decision to protect Earth and humans. He returned to the Sanctuary with Kouga and witnessed Shaina being attacked by Menkar, Bayer, and Miguel. He fought the Silver Saints to deter them, recognizing that their Cloths has changed. After the incident at Athena's Temple, he and Kouga goes to Pavlin to fight a revived Amor and Schiller. ;Lionet Souma :Moves: Lionet Bomber, Lionet Burning Fire, Lionet Explosion :(仔獅子の蒼摩; Sōma de León Menor) Young man who dons the Leo Minor Cloth of fire, succeeding Ban. He has a cheerful and lively atmosphere.炎を操る力を持ち、陽気で明るい性格。 Souma returned to being an instructor at Palestra, assisting the Steel Saints. He is the target of a revived Sonia, where he is easily defeated. After recovering, he is ordered by Safar to go to Athens Port. ;Aquila Yuna :Moves: Blast Typhoon, Aqulia Shining Blaster :(鷲座のユナ; Yuna del Águila) An affectionate female Saint who dongs the Aquila Cloth. She supports the rebuilding of her home village and a place for war orphans, also a grave for Rine and her parents. She protects it from a revived Amor and Schiller. ;Dragon Ryuho :Moves: Rozan Shoryuha, Rozan Hyakuryuha, Rozan RyūHiShō :(龍座の龍峰; Ryūhō de Dragón) The successor of Dragon Cloth and the son of its previous owner, Shiryu. Gentle and compassionate, Ryuho returned to Five Peaks teaches spiritual guidance near the Rozan Waterfall. He meets a man named Suikyo and became friends, but eventually had to leave Rozan to go to Athens Port. After a battle with a Gargoyle Specter, he is deeply concerned about Suikyo. ;Wolf Haruto :Moves: Fujiryu ・ Hiden Hōkō Tenrō Kuzushi, Hakurōken Tenshin Musō, Hakurouken Toga Shissou, :(狼座の栄斗; Haruto del Lobo) Young man who dons the Wolf Cloth after Nachi. He is a master of Hakurouken Style (白狼拳流; silver wolf fist) of the Fuji shinobi. A cool guy and a hard-worker, but carries passionate thoughts inside.クールに振る舞い、戦闘の理論に長じた勉強家だが、その心には熱いものを秘めている（声： 鈴木達央/Suzuki Tatsuhisa）. Haruto serves in the new iteration of Fuji Ninja, becoming more modern, agreeing to provide intel for Athena's Saints. ;Cygnus Hyoga :Moves: Diamond Dust, Colison, Aurora Execution, ??? :(白鳥星座の氷河; Hyōga de Cisne) One of the Legendary Bronze Saints who fought alongside Pegasus Seiya. He is the next nomination for the Aquarius Cloth, but is hesitant to join the 12 Temples. During a travel, he meets his former master. It turns out that his master was an illusion created by a revived Tokisada, who tricks Hyouga into falling off a cliff. ;Andromeda Shun :Moves: Nebula Chain, Nebula Storm, :(アンドロメダの瞬; Shun de Andrómeda) One of the Legendary Bronze Saints who fought alongside Pegasus Seiya. He helps Yuna with rebuilding the village and healing the injured from war. He fights Amor and Schiller, primarily the former. ;Phoenix Ikki :Moves: Hoo Yoku Tenshou, Hōō Genma Ken :(鳳凰星座の一輝; Ikki de Fénix) One of the Legendary Bronze Saints who fought alongside Pegasus Seiya. He was killed against First Class Pallasite Aegaeon during the War of Pallasbeda, but has he been speaking to Fudo and Shun? ;Hydra Ichi :One of the Bronze Saints during Seiya's time. He is an instructor of Palestra along with Souma. He is defeated by a revived Sonia when he tried to protect the Steel Saints, but it recovering at the infirmary. Silver Saints ;Ophiuchus Shaina :(蛇遣い星座のシャイナ; Shaina de Ofiuco) Notable Female Saint who trained Koga and is close to Seiya. She greeted Koga and Eden as they returned to the Sanctuary, and along with Miguel, Menkar, and Bayer, she confronted the new enemy speaking with Athena. At Athena's Temple, she is caught off guard by the above-mentioned Silver Saints. Ultimately killed by Pan, having her Cloth taken. ;Hound Miguel :(猟犬座のミゲル; Miguel de Perros de Caza) He was sent to retrieve Koga and Eden along with Bayer and Menkar. At Athena's Temple, it's revealed that Miguel was resurrected with a Surplice and he attacked Shaina under Demeter's order. He fought against Eden, and killed by Sagittarius Seiya. Casa means hunting game. ;Whale Menkar :(白鯨星座のメンカル; Menkar de Ballena) A burly Silver Saint. He was sent to retrieve Koga and Eden along with Miguel and Bayer. At Athena's Temple, it's revealed that Menkar was resurrected with a Surplice and he attacked Shaina under Demeter's order. He fought against Koga, and then was killed by Sagittarius Seiya. ;Boötes Bayer :(牛飼い座のバイエル; Bayer de Boyero) A Silver Saint with glasses. He was sent to retrieve Koga and Eden along with Menkar and Miguel. At Athena's Temple, it's revealed that Bayer was resurrected with a Surplice and he attacked Shaina under Demeter's order. He helped Menkar against Koga, but he was killed by Sagittarius Seiya. ;Crow Johann :(烏星座のヨハン) Corvus Saint following Jamien and is an honorable Silver. Hearing about Miguel, Johann ardently commits himself to Safar's mission after the gold meeting. He is also good with gathering intelligence. ;Perseus Mirfak :(ペルセウス座のミルファク; Mirfak de Perseo) An arrogant Silver Saint who feels like he has the strength and pride of a hero. Holds the Shield of Medusa. Protecting Athena, and to avenge the other Silver Saints, he fights Dark Meadow. Pope and Gold Saints ;Sagittarius Seiya :(射手座の星矢; Seiya de Sagitario) Legendary Bronze Saint of Pegasus before Kouga, and currently the Sagittarius Gold Saint after Aiolos. For this fic, he is given the title of The Gold Saint of Justice and Protection (正義と守護を司る黄金聖闘士; El santo de oro que rige la Justicia y la Patrona). Surviving the war of Pallas and Saturn, Seiya still stands by Athena as her valiant guardian. Seiya protects Athena from the turned Silver Saints. Seiya became antsy towards Demeter's cause, showing great concern for Saori/Athena of course. ;Virgo Fudō :(乙女座のフドウ; Fudō de Virgo) The Gold Saint of Condemnation and Salvation (断罪と救済を司る黄金聖闘士)http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/seiya-koga/character/gold/fudo/ https://twitter.com/mastergraywolf/status/581197440323362816. Current Gold Saint chosen by his friend Ludwig, the vessel of Mars. After Mars's defeat, he concerned himself over where he belonged, and to face the new world with Athena. He is tasked to research on the revival of the Underworld. Along with this techniques, he also fights with his flaming dragon sword (倶利伽羅剣; kurikaraken) ;Libra Shiryu :(天秤座の紫龍; Shiryu de Libra) One of the Legendary Bronze Saints who fought alongside Pegasus Seiya. He was the holder of the Dragon Cloth, passing it down to his son Ryuho. It's said he survived Athena's Exclamation thanks to Kiki while fighting Four King Hyperion. ;Gemini Integra :(双子座のインテグラ; Integra de Géminis) Current Gold Saint representing Gemini after her sister's betrayal. A cool-headed Saint with a noble heart and a sense of justice. While investigating a village infested by demons, she falls into the a trap. Later, she is summoned to the Pope Hall with the Gold Saints to devise a plan against Demeter's plan. ;Pope :(教皇, kyōkō; Papa) Kanji stands for "High Priest". The new Pope in Dawn of End, unlike those who precedes him, has a very rough temperament. He accepts Demeter's declaration of war by saying "he'll break the enemy's bones". Could it be?! Divine and Others ;Athena :(アテナ) The Goddess of War, Justice, light, Wisdom and Hope, she is reincarnated into the beauty Saori Kido (城戸沙織). She is humble and loving, but determined to protect the Earth even if it means sacrificing herself. Athena attempted to persuade Demeter into not reviving the Underworld. ;Hades :(ハーデス) King of the Underworld or Meio who finds mankind ugly and thinks that purging them is the best way to Earth's salvation. His real body was destroyed in Elysium, along with the Underworld. His older sister Demeter plots to revive him and the balance of Life and Death. ;Jabu :(邪武; Jabu del Unicornio; Jabu de Acero) The former Unicorn Bronze Saint, now a Steel Saint. He aided the Steel Saints during the Invasion of Pallasbeda. In Dawn of End, he becomes a teacher in Palestra, dubbing himself the "Steel Unicorn". Unicorn Gallop is still his signature attack. ;Jákov :(ヤコフ; Яков; Jacob) Boy from Siberia and Hyoga's old friend. Many years later, he has been training to become strong and follow Hyoga's footsteps, eventually becoming a Steel Saint. He nicknames himself "Aurora Steel Jacob". In his twenties and a calm brave man. He was not present at the attack of Pallestra. His signature attack is Aurora Thunder Kick. ;Suikyō *'Image C.V:' Hoshino Takanori (星野 貴紀) The new Yamagi Iori :(水鏡) This big brother guy with dark hair and ice powers meets Ryuho at Five Peaks for spiritual training, where they both become friends. He is always followed by a Black Gargoyle, which he calls a demon that wants to take him away from his brother. He is given the surname Byakushima (白島). His younger brother is Suisho (水清). ;Titan :(タイタン) Character exclusive to Seiya Omega, appearing in the second season. One of the four great servants of the God Saturn, but ended up serving Pallas. Known as Great Sword Titan, he used to wield Tenjinsousen (神創生剣) or the Theogenesis sword (Sword of creation). He serves Pallas with an imitation that projects his cosmos, but he still respects and protects the love Pallas has for her sister. ;Emma :(エマ) Character exclusive to Seiya Omega, appearing in the second season. She fought during the War on Pallabeda and is considered a skilled Steel Saint. Therefore, the other Steels looks up to her as a "senior". After Sonia's attack on Palestra, she tries to revive Souma from unconsciousness. Spectres ;Three Judges of Hell :(冥界三巨頭) Consist of three Celestial Star Specters: Violet Star Wyvern Rhadamanthys (ワイヴァーンのラダマンティス), Superior Star Griffin Minos (グリフォンのミーノス), and Majestic Star Garuda Aiacos (ガルーダアイアコス). They are commanders within the Hades Army and are particularly vicious. Minos, who had plunged into the path towards Elysion without divine protection, emerged on Earth as a shamed savage animal without reigns. Awaiting for Demeter to revive the Underworld, Rhadamanthys becomes a restless avenger trapped in limbo between life and death, tormenting the dead saints. Aiacos is presumed missing. ;Harpy Valentine :Guardian of the Prison of Ice, Cocytus, serving Rhadamanthys. ;Acheron Charon :(アケローンのカロン) Guardian of the river Styx. He ends up rowing in limbo and aids Demeter. ;Papillon Myu :(パピヨンのミュー) One of the top Specters. ;Balrog Lune :(バルロンのルネ; Lune del Balrog) One of the top Specters that holds a fire whip. Foreseer of First Prison where the Palace of Judgement resides. Holder of records and aids Demeter in punishing the Saints for their sins. His technique is "Reincarnation". The Resurrected ;Sonia *'Moves': Scarlet Needle, Twilight Marionette, Antarest Maelstrom :(蠍座のソニア; Sonia de Escorpio) Formerly the Scorpio Saint and Hornet Saint that served Mars. Gold Saint ruling udgement and Discipline (審判と戒律を司る黄金聖闘士). She was betrayed by her stepmother and killed. Her disciplinary nature and envy for intimate praise made Sonia an easy pawn for Demeter, who revived Sonia with a Surplice. She attacked Ichi, Souma, and their students at Palestra. After Souma reunited with the other Bronze Saints to travel to Naxos, they meet again on one of the Cyclades islands. ;Schiller *Moves: Sekishiki Mekaiha (積尸気冥界波), Underworld Decline (冥土凋落), Underworld Requiem (冥土引導) :(蟹座のシラー) Formerly the Cancer Saint that loves death and served Mars. The Gold Saint Ruling Death and Creation (死と創造を司る黄金聖闘士). Both he and Hades are one in the same, serving as a balance between life and death, and easily becoming Demeter's servant puppet. He attacks Yuna and Shun's village along with Amor, but was sent to Yomatsu Hirasaka by his successor Hermes, meeting his end. ;Amor *'Moves': Bloody Rose (black), Silent Water, Royal Demon Rose, Gravity Concerto :(魚座のアモール) Formerly the Pisces Saint that served Mars and brother of Eden's mother. The Gold Saint that rules Fascination/Charm and Guidance (魅惑と導きを司る黄金聖闘士). Possessing a calm maliciousness, especially burning with hatred from the Bronze Saints and his sister, he was easy to revive as a servant to Demeter. He loves theater and still likes Yuna. He attacked Yuna's village along with Schiller, but retreated. ;Tokisada *Moves: Jikan Gyakko (时间逆行)*, Jikanken (時間拳), Jikan Messatsu (時間滅殺) :(水瓶座の時貞) Formerly the Horologium Silver Saint, Aquarius Saint under Mars, and a 2nd Class Pallasite; Gold Saint that ruled Time and Eternity (時と永遠を司る黄金聖闘士). He is a master of the Jikanryu (時間流), said to be deadly if fought for too long. Very arrogant and cunning, and seemingly arithmomanic, Torisada once again seeks revenge to restore his hurt pride. His trickery seemingly kills Hyoga and he goes after Haruto. His Jikan Gyakko receives a modification by helping him "read history". ;Paradox *Moves: Galaxian Explosion, Another Dimension, Final Destination, Illusion Demon Emperor Fist (幻朧魔皇拳; genroumaouken) :(双子座のパラドクス) Formerly the Gemini Saint and a Pallasite; she was the Gold Saint that rules Love and Destiny (愛と運命を司る黄金聖闘士) and Gold Saint that rules Hatred and Death (憎しみと死を司る黄金聖闘士). The hatred that she carried for her sister is revived, making her an easy pawn for Demeter and Hades. Her goal is to make her sister Integra, the Pope, and Athena suffer tremendously. She disgused herself as a town boy in a town to trap Integra in her Final Destination. ;Genbu *Moves: Rozan Shinbuken (廬山 真武拳) Teletransportation, Tomoe Taiko Ken : The Gold Saint of Balance and Harmony (残高と調和を司る黄金聖闘士), his soul was preserved in the Realm of Ashura (修羅). Since Genbu is full of asperity with a heart of clarity, Demeter offers Genbu her trust, believing in his lovable spirit. He challenges Ryuho and Kouga, stating that Demeter isn't their true enemy and that they must awaken their deeper powers. In the fic, his Rozan Shinbuken is an offensive and defensive fist attack where his hands are like powerful shells. New Characters Divine ;Demeter *'C.V:' N/A :(Δημήτηρ; デメテル) One of the 12 Olympians and a core antagonist of Dawn of End. The Goddess of Harvest and the sister of Hades, she both resides and has many followers on Naxos Island, which she rules. Her feelings of despondency turns into a war against Athena's Saints, and she pursues the revival of the Underworld. She was able to revive Athena's Saints on the Earth with Surplice for only three days, following their life cycle with Thesmophoria flowers. A beautiful woman with long white hair, and her eyes are filled with a green life, but is she cold? She also has a fearful temper. ;Asklepios *'C.V:' Hirofumi Kenji (野島　裕史) :(Ἀσκληπιός; アスクレーピオス) Also known as Asclepius and Ascalapus; he is the the God of Medicine. In the stone prison of Tartarus. Such thing remained a secret, but it weaves around the plot to revive Hades as his "redemption". He has a positive, joking character that likes to preach about miracles, much to the chagrin of Demeter. ;Peresphone *'C.V': Shiratori Yuri (白鳥 由里) *'Weapon:' "Adonia" :(Περσεφόνη; ペルセポネー) A soft-talking young lady with a beautiful presence. She is the queen of Tartarus; her weapon may be called "adonia". Four Terrae ;Loom Pan *'Birthdate/Age:' February 10 (Age 16; Aquarius) *'C.V:' Watanabe Akeno (渡辺 明乃) :(織機のパン; Pan de Telar) One of The Four Terrae (四聖大地闘士 テラ), Demeter's holy earth guardians and strongest fighters. Her title is "Terrae of Dancing Fibre." (踊り繊維のテラ) and she resides in the Garden of Plutus. While Pan is the name of a Nature God associated with the nymphs, this Pan is a tomboy female. She has blonde hair with green highlights, representing prairies, and seems standoffish unless she's around Demeter. ;Swithen Megaera *'Birthdate/Age:' October 27 (Age 24; Scorpio) *'C.V:' Itou Miki (伊藤 美紀) :(焼畑耕作のメガイラ; Μεγαιρα; Megaera del Chamuscado) One of The Four Terrae (四聖大地闘士 テラ), Demeter's holy earth guardians and strongest fighters. Her title is the "Terrae of Scorching Fury." (焦げ激怒のテラ) and she resides in the Garden of Androktasiai. With her black hair, red eyes, and her smug and implacable personality, Megaera seems repulsive to the public and proudly follows Demeter's goals without hesitation. She holds to the idea that life must die to order to renew it, thus, unlike her Goddess, she will readily engage into battle and takes pleasure in killing Athena's Saints. ;Boron Ginga *'Birthdate/Age:' June 2 (Age 17; Gemini) *'C.V:' Takayuki Kondo (近藤 孝行). Voice (Shun of RE: Birthday Song) :(ホウ素の銀夏; Ginga de Boro) One of The Four Terrae (四聖大地闘士 テラ), Demeter's holy earth guardians and strongest fighters. His title is the "Terrae of Universal Supernova." (普遍超新星のテラ) and as a guardian, he resides in the Garden of Catasterismi. On Naxos Island, he works in a bookstore called Astoria (ἀστορία; close to "starry story"; mix of istoria and astérion; ιστορία, ἀστέριον). A nice guy who sympathizes with Demeter and looks up to her as his adoptive mother. While his name "ginga" (銀河) does mean "galaxy", the Kanji reading is changed to mean "silver summer" (ginka). ;Life Cycle Arion *'Birthdate/Age:' January 6 (Age 22; Capricorn) *'C.V:' Takahashi Hiroki (高橋 広樹). Voice Sample ( Munakata Shiryu of THE EXORCISM OF MARIA ) :(生活環のアリオン; ライフサイクルのアリオン; Arion del anillo de vida) One of The Four Terrae (四聖大地闘士 テラ), Demeter's holy earth guardians and strongest fighters. Arion might have the title "Terrae of Triptolemus" and resides in the Garden of Horae. He has a very austere look to him, but is very well-mannered, which makes him popular with the ladies of Naxos. He rides a horse named Demo that can travel swiftly on any terrain. Athena's Saints ;Cancer Hermes *'Birthdate/Age:' July 15 (Age 23) *'C.V:' Tsuda Kenjirō (津田 健次郎). Shinigami Barock of daigyakuten/Ace attorney :(Ἑρμῆς; 蟹座のヘルメース) The New Gold Saint of Cancer; to replace Schiller, he titles himself The Gold Saint ruling Death and Liberation (死と解脱を司る黄金聖闘士). His appearance does announce trouble.; he has raven black hair, impish eyes, glasses with oval, angular rims, and a seemingly cynical-playful personality. He's introduced when he takes out a revived Schiller, and meets Eden in Yomotsu Hirasaka to reveal to him the status of Hell. Worked in a clergy during youth and was diligent in preserving health. Also, he has a bird named Agron. ;Capricorn Safar *'Birthdate/Age:' January 6 (Age 19) *'C.V:' Hatano Wataru (羽多野 渉) Hayato Chiba of Gakuen heaven :(صفاری; 山羊座のサッファール) The new Capricorn Saint from Persia (Iran). To replace Ionia, he titles himself The Gold Saint ruling Fidelity and Reliance (忠誠と信頼を司る黄金聖闘士). Reserved type, but has a deep passionate side while being quiet. A strong historian and has red hair. He judges loyalty, but realizes there are many faiths. He seems to have a sense almost as strong as Fudo. Wields not only Excalibur in his arm but also the crescent green blade, Zomorrodnegar the Demon Slayer. Specters ;Gargoyle Rouen (Rouen de Gárgola) *C.V: Koyasu Takehiko (子安 武人) :(Estrella Celeste del bendecir; 天祐星ガーゴイルのルーアン) Original Specter of the Terrestrial Guardian Star (Tenyūsei; 天祐星). An eternal seeker of Hades followers, he attempts to persuade Suikyo to join the revived Holy War and attacks Ryuho. There is a nameless short-statured gargoyle specter in "Next Dimension" comic series, which this character is based off of. Gargoyles were designed from carved stone to filter rain water, and it was suspected that it was so scary looking that it warded off evil spirits. ;Kerberos Darkmeadow *C.V: Ooki Tamio (大木 民夫) :(ケルベロスのダークメドウ) Called the Daemon of the Dark, Hades's cerberus is a the multi-headed dog that diligently guards the Dead. Given a man-like body and little speech, the cerberus was transformed into a Specter assassin to do an important task. He traverses the mortal world to reclaim those who were killed, including Athena and Seiya. It's a condition between Hades, Cancer Hermes, and Demeter. Red eyes and ashen hair. Has a high physical prowess; he also has a chain connected to Persephone and takes orders from her as well as a guardian. Name is possibly from the Asphodel Meadows, known to be the field within the Underworld and being covered in white asphodel flowers. Later, he is given the title Celestial Investigator Star (天究星). ;Impundulu Gunnar *C.V: Kirimoto Takuya (桐本　拓哉) :(天殺星イムプンドゥルゥのグンナー) Enemy that appeared in Penitent Feathers; in DoE, he is seeking a mighty foe to defeat. Might face Ikki and/or probably Seiya. His catchphrase is "Today, I will become a mighty warrior." (今日俺は偉大戦士になる). His title is the Celestial Killing Star (天殺星) ;Crossroads Janus and Ladon *C.V: Yusa Koji : Protectors and guides of the hidden tomb. They are capable of moving through mortal and spirit realms, and make a deal with Demeter. Others ;Nikuka :(肉桂) Adopted into the Fuji ninja, she has her sights set in caring for Haruto. Her name is from the cassia spice tree, which means Nikkei, so she's mistakenly called Nikkei or Katsura (桂). A comic relief character. ;Josh :(ジョシュ) Josh is an inspiring Steel Saint under Souma and Ichi's instruction. Losing his brother in Pallasbeda, he is a bit impulsive when it comes to protecting others and getting stronger. When Sonia attacked Palestra, Josh attempted to fight her but was put into a coma. ;Jorie :(ヨリ) A girl that lives on Naxos Island with Ginga, working with him in a bookstore. She is close to him and very friendly. ;Argo :(アルゴ) Also known as Argo Navis; named after constellation. A fifty dodonaea-made oar ship used to traverse Ptmolemy's Almagast. It can fly; Image C.V is Ikeda Masako. ;Josefien Baer :(ヨセフィーヌ・ベーア) A politician that serve a Green party and a firm supporter of a magazine called Naxos Green. Has a strong sense of justice for the human race. ;Julia :Josefine's child known for low constitution. References/Links Category:Lists of Characters Category:Fanfiction Works Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Fantasy Category:Saint Seiya